Bishop (artillery)
| width= | height= | weight=17.5 t (38,580 lb) | primary_armament=QF 25 pounder gun-howitzer with 32 rounds | secondary_armament=0.303 inch Bren light machine gun | armour=hull: 0.31–2.36 in (8-60 mm) superstructure: 0.51–2 in (13–51 mm) | engine=AEC A190 diesel | engine_power=131 hp (98 kW) |transmission= |payload_capacity= |fuel_capacity= |pw_ratio=7.4 hp/tonne |suspension=coil sprung three-wheel bogies |clearance= |vehicle_range=90 mi (145 km) |speed=15 mph (24 km/h) |crew=4 (Commander, gunner, loader, driver) }} The Bishop was a British self-propelled artillery vehicle based on the Valentine tank. A result of a rushed attempt to create a self-propelled gun armed with the 25 Pounder gun-howitzer, the vehicle had numerous problems, was produced in limited numbers and was soon replaced by better designs. Design and development The rapid manoeuvre warfare practiced in the North African Campaign led to a requirement for a self-propelled artillery vehicle armed with the 25-pounder gun-howitzer. In June 1941 the development was entrusted to the Birmingham Railway Carriage and Wagon Company. A prototype was ready for trials by August and ordered by November 1941.The complete guide to tanks and armoured fighting vehicles, p 312, ISBN 978-1-84681-110-4 The result was a vehicle with the title: Ordnance QF 25-pdr on Carrier Valentine 25-pdr Mk 1 and universally known as Bishop. The Bishop was based on the Valentine II hull, with the turret replaced by a fixed boxy superstructure with large rear doors. Into this superstructure the 25-pounder gun-howitzer was fitted. As a consequence of the gun mounting the resulting vehicle had very high silhouette, which a disadvantage in desert warfare. The maximum elevation for the gun was limited to lowering the range considerably to about (about half that of the gun on its wheeled carriage), the maximum depression was and traverse was and the vehicle could carry a Bren light machine gun. By July 1942 had been built, and as the last being built an order for a further placed, with an option for a further the tender was abandoned in favour of the American M7 105 mm SP gun. Combat history The Bishop first saw action during the Second Battle of El Alamein in North Africa and remained in service during the early part of the Italian Campaign. Due to its limitations and the Valentine's characteristic slow speed, the Bishop was poorly received. To gain elevation, crews would build large ramps out of the earth and run the Bishop onto them, tilting the vehicle back to increase the range of the gun. The Bishop was replaced by the M7 Priest and Sexton when those became available in sufficient numbers and surviving Bishops were diverted for artillery use.Armored Fighting Vehicles 1999, p. 114. Notes References * Chris Henry, Mike Fuller - ''The 25-pounder Field Gun 1939-72, Osprey Publishing 2002, ISBN 1-84176-350-0. * External links * Flames of War: Bishop, 8th Army * World War II Vehicles * Bishop at AFRIKAKORPS.Org * Bishop Tri-Colors / Markings Category:World War II self-propelled artillery Category:Self-propelled artillery of the United Kingdom Category:World War II armoured fighting vehicles of the United Kingdom